As a lifter device, which lifts or lowers a work-piece in a chain's upright state with lifting/lowering chains, an elongated feed device for a band body, which successfully performs the feeding of opposed chains and in which a stop position of an operating portion during a power cutting or the like can be maintained in an accurate and simple configuration, has been known (see Japanese Patent Reference 1).
Further, as another lifter device, a feed device for band bodies, which accommodates adjacent band bodies in a compact manner so as to be able to feed the band bodies without making into contact with each other, and can be miniaturized while sufficiently forming the length of an operation portion (see Japanese Patent Reference 2).
Patent Reference 1 is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei. 9-119495.
Patent Reference 2 is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei. 9-165196.
Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, since in the former elongated feed device, a winding angle with respect to a driving sprocket for a chain fed in an elongated manner is 90° or more, there was a problem that an accommodating space for the chain in an elongated feed device cannot be miniaturized. Additionally, since oppositely-connected block-shaped control members serve as a columnar operating portion having rigidity during the feed of the chain, there was a problem that the parts number is increased and significant incorporation manpower is needed, and when a member to be operated is a heavy lift or when feeding of an elongated member is performed at high speed, the member to be operated cannot be sufficiently supported, resulted in a unstable elongated feed state.
Further, since in the latter feed device, control members serve as a columnar operating portion having rigidity, there was a problem that when a member to be operated is a heavy lift or when extended feed is performed at a high speed, the member to be operated cannot be sufficiently supported, resulting in an unstable feed state. Additionally, since the latter device includes a pair of chains having a control member on a pedestal for a lifting/lowering base on which a loading such as an automobile or the like is placed inside the device, there was a problem that a pedestal side space for the lifting/lowering base cannot be designed in a compact manner.
Accordingly, the problems to be solved by the present invention that is the object of the present invention is to provide a compact lifter device, which can attain a work-piece's lifting/lowering operation in a stable supporting state and can reduce the parts number and an assembly load.
Means for Solving the Problems
First, the invention according to claim 1 solves the above-mentioned problems by a lifter device in which a pair of work-piece lifting chains respectively fed movably forward and backward by a pair of regularly/reversely rotatable driving sprockets while being sandwiched by said sprockets includes flexing suppression members disposed oppositely to each other and said flexing suppression members are engaged with each other so that a work-piece is lifted or lowered in a chain's upright state of the fed chain, characterized in that each of said flexing suppression members comprises a number of blocks disposed at mounting intervals of one to two times the chain pitch on a drawing side of said work-piece lifting/lowering chain and a lifting/lowering support bar of a length corresponding to a chain's upright state, disposed on a feeding side continued to the drawing side of said work-piece lifting/lowering chain.
Second, the lifer device according to claim 2 solves the above-mentioned problems by the facts that, in addition to the configuration of the invention of claim 1, said pair of driving sprockets are oppositely disposed while engagement positions with said pair of work-piece lifting/lowering chains are shifted in a lifting/lowering direction within a range of the chain pitch.